


Dressing up for Halloween

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Petey, where's your costume? This is no way to be going about the spirit of Halloween!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> for sexypersnickety.tumblr.com

"Petey, where’s your costume? This is no way to be going about the spirit of Halloween!"

Peter looked over at Wade, quirking his brow. “You’re one to talk, wearing another maid costume.”

"How _dare_ you? This one has blue sequin gemstones, it’s clearly meant to be worn exclusively for festive occasions. And besides, I’m offended that you hadn’t noticed that it was brand new, you’re breaking my heart Petey, I don’t think I can go on!”

Wade plopped down on the couch, crossing his arms, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the frown he had as he grumbled little curses about being unappreciated under his breath.

"I wonder, should I be offended that you hadn’t noticed my costume then?" he asked slyly.

Wade turned to glare at him. “You’re wearing your Spidey suit, I don’t think that counts as a costume at all.”

"Ah, but do you know what I’m wearing underneath?"

Wade gaped at Peter in confusion, and he took the opportunity to saunter over and straddle his lap. He took Wade’s hand and pressed it to his body, guiding it across the little bumps that could be felt beneath his suit.

"Is that … ?"

"Why don’t you undress me and find out?" he suggested with a confident smirk.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Wade ripped off Peter’s suit, revealing a thin black laced lingerie corset. Wade ran his hands gently over the patterns, a slight blush creeping up across his cheeks.

Peter grinned and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

"Happy Halloween, Wade," he murmured against his lips.


End file.
